Teleportation, Muffins, and Speedos, Oh my!
by TropicCitrus
Summary: OKAY ANYONE WHO ISN'T MADDIE OR LILAH PROBABLY WON'T GET THIS SO JUST DON'T READ IT. Old description -This is a story about some kids with... unusual powers. Well, only 2 have wierd powers, I guess...
1. I smell Freshmen blood

Julian and Julienne were psyched for their first day at Sky High. They were twins of the age 14. They both had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"You're so lucky you can use your power anytime, anywhere!" whined Julian. "AND you have a good power. Mine's useless."

"You're right, for once in your life," gloated Julienne. "And I get to escape embarrassment, while your power causes it."

The bus pulled up, and they got in, saving a seat for their friend, Darius, who would be joining them shortly.

Darius waited for the bus at a big, muffin-colored stop sign. He had gotten bored and tired, so could you really blame him for this?

He was alone. Nobody wanted to be near him, for fear of his superpower, or as he thought of it, curse.

When the bus finally pulled up, Darius was careful not to touch anything, or more importantly, anyone. He sat by Julian and Julienne, the two people who didn't mind him. They were always there for him. They always brought an extra set of clothes, for when crows attacked, and always gave him their pencils when he touched the lead (Graphite nowadays, but who cares?) of his. Carefully not touching them or their backpacks, he squeezed in.

"No food on the bus!" warned the driver, glaring at Darius.

"It's my superpower- I can't help it!" said Darius, motioning towards his clothes.

"Fine. But if I catch you eating it, you're booted off the bus."

The freshmen piled into the gym for power placement.

Assorted kids went up in alphabetical order. Finally, Coach Boomer announced, "JULIAN PARIS!"

Julian walked up and pretended to concentrate, putting his fingers to his temples and squeezing his eyes closed, but in reality, it took only the energy to poke a pillow.

Julian opened his eyes and dropped his hands, and a roar of laughter erupted from the freshmen.

"So where's your power? Got one?" asked Coach Boomer, oblivious.

"I already did it. Look down," suggested Julian. Coach Boomer looked down and blushed, for he was now wearing a Speedo, thanks to Julian **(A/N: I apologize much for this horrifying mental image)**.

"Reverse this or detention!" yelled the coach.

"Sorry, but my powers only work one way."

"SIDEKICK!" yelled Boomer.

There was a break in power placement while Coach Boomer left and changed back into normal clothes.

When he came back, he called up Julienne.

She calmly walked up, and disappeared. She returned with Beast Boy, from the DC comics world.

"My power is media teleportation," explained Julienne. "So I could pop away from any battle and bring backup with me when I return, a split second later, even if I was gone a year. Or I could use my power to pop in anywhere in any world."

"Can I go back now?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why?"

"I sort of want to return to fighting Deathstroke."

"Okay!" said Julienne, returning the green transformer back to his fight., then popping back into her own world.

"Your power doesn't directly help in a fight, so I guess…SIDEKICK!

"DARIUS PUMPERNICKEL!"

Darius walked up. "I believe my power is visible from my attire, but I'll show you now what it is." He bent over, and touched a plank of wood, instantly turning it into a rectangular cranberry muffin. He touched 2 more, turning them into chocolate chip and blueberry muffins.

"Muffin touch?" asked Coach Boomer. "Never had any of those. But I also never had a Speedo-creator. If you found a way to touch a villain's bare skin, by a punch or a block, maybe, then would they be turned to muffin?"

"Yes, sir."

"HERO!" yelled Boomer.

Power Placement took the rest of the morning, so right afterwards, the freshmen headed to lunch.

"Eew, what's this?" asked Julienne, pointing to a suspicious brown-gray liquid that came with the school lunch.

"Let me help," said Darius, sticking his finger in it, making it raw muffin batter.

"You could be the end of world hunger, if you wanted to. Touch a tin can, bam, it's food for the hungry. Swim around in a Dumpster, and now you've fed a family for a few days." said Julian.

"But then I'd be touching stuff all day. I want a normal life, and settle down, and grow old with a wife, and have kids. But I wouldn't even be able to hold hands with a girl, due to my power."

"Yeah, I guess touching stuff all day WOULD be boring…"

There was a silence, so Julienne decided to pop into a fanfiction, grab Lilah the crazy person, and then bring her back to Sky High.

"Doughnut BLAT!" exclaimed Lilah, throwing a "fried Cyclops" at Julian. Julienne promptly brought Lilah back to her fanfiction.

When Julienne got back, her twin exclaimed, "What was THAT for?" doughnut dripping from his face.

"I thought the silence needed something," explained Julienne casually.


	2. Aura

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not publishing for so long. I wrote the chapters, lost the chapters, found them, asked a friend to type them up for me because I'm too lazy, her computer broke, she took a while to return them, I forgot to type them up, and so I have one chapter out of a few typed up. I'll type those up, too, but I'm missing half of one so it may take a while for me to find it. But here's what I have, I hope you enjoy it.**

CHAPTER 2

Darius's POV

The most amazing thing just happened. I, despite my best efforts, brushed up against someone in the hall. But, she didn't turn into a muffin! I know, I'm stunned, too. When I asked her what her name was, she said it was Aura. It is the most beautiful, melodious name I have ever heard! She has long, straight blond hair and emerald green eyes that light up the world. Her smile is as bright as the day. She is my one chance at having a romantic future. Her power is defense against physical attacks. I think I may be in love.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Julienne's POV

The bell finally rang. I instantly teleported to the Teen Titans universe where I was keeping my boyfriend, who was supposed to be dead, Bonzo Madrid. He was supposedly killed, but at the last moment I quickly swapped him out for a very lifelike doll and brought him to a doctor to be revived.

When I appeared, I was in Titans Tower. Beast Boy was being immature and playing video games with Cyborg, Starfire was in the kitchen making another Tamaranian recipe, and I could see Robin sparring with Bonzo out the window. Raven was probably in her room, meditating.

I walked outside to the practice session. Bonzo saw me walking up and motioned to Robin to stop practice.

"You're back!" He smiled and opened his arms wide for a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," I said as I walked into his open arms. We hugged, and I snuggled my head into his neck. His body was warm, firm, and comforting.

"How was your first day?" asked Bonzo. I told him everything about my world, so it was only natural he'd ask about my first day.

"I was put as a sidekick. Same with Julian, but Darius is a hero since he can touch a villain's bare skin and they'll be taken care of."

"You'll be a great sidekick. I wish I could go to Sky High and be your hero."

"You already are," I said, then kissed him.

**I know it's a little short, and don't worry, I won't be using many Teen Titans references. I'm also writing in a journal a sequel to another of my stories, so it may take a bit longer for me to write this one...**


	3. The Fan Club

CHAPTER 3

Julienne's POV

My second day was fine. I successfully went through my classes. Julian found out who had useless powers (Like fingernail growth and pencil sharpening) and the pacifists who didn't want to use their powers for fighting. He has a running list. Every day, he chooses one to put in a Speedo if they're male. Thank goodness it doesn't work on girls. Hopefully his power won't evolve to that.

Also, Julian's starting to be noticed by heroes. Not the _hero_ heroes but the ones more likely to become villains. They're probably trying to figure out who got dibs on him as a henchman when they graduate (Or _if_ they graduate…)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The 3rd and 4th days of school were pretty bland. The only new thing was Darius seems to have a few stalkers.

At the end of the first week, I heard the speaker crackle to life.

"Attention all students, we have one announcement before you leave school today. There is a new after-school group called the Darius Fan Club meeting every other Tuesday and Thursday in room 1306. The sign-up sheet can be found…. On Maddie Faux?"

I heard a loud whoop a few rooms over.

"Thank you and have a nice day."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On Tuesday, I heard another announcement concerning Darius's stalkers.

"Maddie Faux and the rest of the Darius Fan Club recognize and apologize for the inconvenience of the location of the sign-up sheet. They have decided that today they are working on posting sign-up sheets for the Darius Fan Club in every hallway—I'm sorry, Miss Faux just reminded me it's every few fee- Sorry, inches. There is also one on Bart Allen, and Maddie has also notified me that if you cannot reach a sign-up sheet, you can access her email at ILikeBigFeetAndICannotLie at L-mail dot com or call her at 867-5309. If you do not have internet or phone service, you may send a messenger pigeon to 97 Duct Tape Boulevard. If you do not have any sort of messenger animal, please use telepathy. New members are always welcome."

How many people did they think were going to sign up?

The current posting of the Darius Fan Club (Going to be reported weekly) came a week later. I read it, curious to see who would sign up. The listed people were:

Rebecca (Becca) Randolph

Robert (Bob) Randolph

R'Jerry (Jerry) Randolph

Maddie Faux

Akemi Jung

Pear Paxton

Tiana Andrada

Maple Marten

Ian Skiffins

Eyesaac Spease

Skip Silver

Ginger Logan

Pepper Grayson

Lilah Espinoza

Serena Michaels

Bubbles Z

Bart Allen

Just then I saw Darius approaching.

"Wow," I said. "Look at all your admirers."

"Touch my pencil!" exclaimed Bubbles, talking to Darius. "I'm hungry."

Darius complied, and Bubbles ran, screaming fangirlishly.

I counted up the names on the sheet. 17 people were part of the fan club. But Bob Randolph doesn't count, because he's a nobody. Still, 16 is an impressive number.

Darius's POV

Student council elections are coming up, and I keep seeing posters saying to vote for me for class president. I'm not running, though. Better tell the principal not to put my name on the ballot. The fan club is probably putting all the posters up.

The campaigns say things like, "If you vote for Darius, he'll become dictator of the world! MUAHAHAHAHA!" and "Vote for Darius, and all your teachers will become muffins! No classes!"

SO not happening.

"And the winner of Class President is…" The speaker paused for dramatic affect, though I could care less. I had removed my name from the ballot. "Pumpernickel! Darius Pumpernickel is your new Class President!"

I sat there in denial. How could this happen?

A few moments later, Julian came in, panting.

"Great…Job!" he congratulated me between deep breaths. Julienne came a bit later, not nearly as out of breath as Julian.

"I thought you weren't running?" She said, confused. "Anyways, congrats! I mean, I didn't see your name on the ballot so I didn't vote for you, sorry, but you still won the election!"

"I didn't want to!" I said. "So thanks for not voting for me. I guess everyone who voted for me drew a place for me on the ballot, then…"

For the next few days, I heard people either telling me they didn't vote at all, but they're happy for me anyways, or that they were ranting that they forgot my name so they had to draw their own box.

Finally, I went to the office and asked, "How many votes did I get? A lot of people keep telling me they didn't vote at all.

A secretary looked something up on her computer.

"You won by 15 votes, you had 17 votes total."

Great. Since I voted for someone other than me and Julienne voted for someone else, that made 2 against me. The fan club voting for me made 17 votes towards me. I guess that made me win by over 10 times whoever else was running.

**A/N: Putting this here because it was in my writing journal:**

**Lilah was here and S H E V O T E D D A R I U S !**

And she really *wants* Roy Harper

**Note: If anybody writes in my writing journal, I **_**will**_** put it in my story.**


	4. The Dance: Part 1

**HEY sorry for not updating for a while… I wrote this last summer, but I lost half of it. SO here's part one for now, hope you're not too angry at me…**

Darius's POV

Today's the day. I'll ask Aura to the dance.

I walked up to her as casually as I could, stumbling a little. Her blonde hair cascaded perfectly down, past her shoulders and down her back. She moved as graceful as a gazelle. Her arms slowly waved back and forth by her sides.

"H-Hey Aura…" I stammered nervously, refraining from touching that lustrous blonde hair. It was so golden…. And it looked so silky smooth….

"Oh, hey freshman," She greeted nonchalantly. "What's your name again? Darrell? Darwyn?"

"I-It's Darius," I corrected. "I was, um, wondering if you'd like to go to the school dance with me…"

"Uh, Darren, I kind of already have a date," She said in her melodious voice. I'd agree to anything she said… "His name's Brad, tee-hee! It's such a cliché name!"

"'Sup," said a large guy, built like a wall. He must have been there the whole time, with the other jocks, and turned around when he heard his name. He wore a football jacket. I shook with anger and embarrassment- I-I… I want to run and hide! And I want to kick him right across the face. Or just-No. I can't kill anyone. I have to go-leave-run! Keeping my head down, looking at the ground, I fled.

Julienne's POV

I teleported to the Teen Titans world. As soon as I heard the news of the upcoming dance, I knew who I was going to take. I walked over to Bonzo and tapped him on the shoulder. He gazed at me with those brown eyes and said, "Yes, Julienne?"

I giggled and said, "There's a school dance this Friday, can you be ready by then?"

"I'll be waiting," he said before giving me a good-bye kiss.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Julian's POV

I smoothed back my hair and suavely approached Molly Morrison. She's a cheerleader. I've caught her looking at me. She's totally interested. She'll be the first to be considered as my date for the dance. Molly's one lucky chick.

"Mol-" I started.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"I will hit you with a truck."

She's just playing hard-to-get.

"How's-"

"I will hit you with a truck."

1 down, 99 to go.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This is my last resort. I have tried every girl in Sky High I could think of, plus a bunch of those celebrity phone number websites. One last celebrity to try…. Willow Smith.

I dialed it. I then heard, "I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth" a few times, then hung up.

Another fake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At school the next day, I was greeted by Bubbles, who was foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, hey, Bubbles."

"Let's play a game! Heads, you ask me, tails, I ask you."

"Ask what?" I said, really confused, but she'd already flipped. It was tails.

She knelt on one knee and said, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" I must have misheard- I shook my head to try to clear it, but it only made me dizzy.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" she asked. Okay, that was better, but…

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. It _was_ the day of the dance and I _was _desperate… Before I could answer, I was knocked out.

Darius's POV

Aura rejected me. She totally and completely rejected me. I'll find a date; show her I'm not just some loser freshman. I looked over the Darius Fan Club list of members. I closed my eyes and pointed, hoping I wouldn't get a male member. I opened my eyes and saw: Lilah Espinoza.

I sought out Lilah. She wasn't too hard to find, she was sitting in my first period class desk. She squeeled when she saw me approach her.

"Hi, I'm Lilah-I'm your biggest fan!" she spoke quickly.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I asked, outstretching my hand. I quickly thought better and pulled it back.

"Zo-em-SQUEE yes!" she exclaimed, and then ran off excitedly. I presumed this was to tell her fellow club members, but I could be wrong. She could be off to first period, to tell the whole school, or off to wait in my second period seat, even. One may never know.

Julian's POV

When I woke up, I think I was in the trunk of a car. I felt around in the small space for a flashlight or sun or something that makes light, but found a tuxedo.

The space I was in suddenly lit up. I saw Bubbles standing over me, psychotic expression on her face.

"Good, you're awake," she said, and then hauled me out of the car like a sack of onions. She held out the tux I'd found out to me. Oh- it was neon green. OH- She'd wearing a neon green dress! I just noticed that!

"Change into this," She ordered before pushing me into an outhouse. I 'humph'-ed and stuck a hand into my pocket. Wait. OH. MY. GOSH. I HAVE A POCKET.

Bubbles' POV

A few minutes after I'd pushed him into the outhouse, he emerged in the tux I'd gotten him. It matched my dress perfectly, and it was my favorite color! Perfect.

I tied him up with rope and put him in the passenger seat this time. Taking out a 70 oz container of hair gel, I started styling Julian's hair to resemble Robin's (from the Teen Titans).

He started speaking, so I gagged him. "Hush, not a word. YOU HEAR ME? NOT. A. WORD."

Perfect! He looks just like Robin, but brown-haired, in a neon tux, and tied up.

Darius's POV

Bubbles said she'd pick up Lilah and me for the dance. I sighed and knocked at Lilah's door with a gloved hand. Before my hand even touched the door, though, she opened up. She was wearing a radioactive protection suit (Presumably to keep my muffin touch from getting to her). Underneath, though, she wore a gothic-looking renaissance dress.

Julienne's POV

I wore dark jeans and my favorite Abercrombie tee to the dance, a tan one featuring a blue bunny. I stumbled on my heels until I figured it would be best just to wear some flats so I could dance.

I didn't really need a ride, because I could teleport anywhere, but I had wanted to carpool with Bubbles. Ah, well- I'll just have to ride the Batmobile some other time.

I grabbed Bonzo and linked elbows with him for physical contact, as needed for multiple-person transporting to work. "You ready?" I questioned. He nodded in response, and so we appeared at Sky High, exactly on time.

When we appeared, Bubbles was there. She was a bit busy untying Julian. Darius and Lilah emerged from the vehicle. Oh, gosh…

Wait- Bubbles is an underage driver! I'll scold her about this later…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Julian's POV

Bubbles calmly drove the Batmobile around town, looking for a place to lift off and get to Sky High. There were some clanks and bumps.

"What's that noise? I thought the Batmobile was silent!" I said.

"Oh, it's just Damian. I keep a spare one in the trunk for good luck," Bubbles replied.

We shortly arrived at the dance. Bubbles had decided to partially knock down a McDonald's sign and use that as a lunch ramp.

"3…2….1… BLAST OFF!" she yelled, turning the volume of the radio up to full blast.

Bubbles pulled in, running over a few cars for landing. During the process of parking, something exploded.

"What was that?" Darius asked. "It sounds like it came from the engine!"

Bubbles shrugged and went out to check.

"Good news! It DID come from the engine! Who wants roast Damian?"

After Darius, Lilah and I mumbled a bit, she decided to examine further later. "Ah, well- More for me!"

**I have a few other sentences here, but I figured this was a good breaking point. ^-^**ighHo


End file.
